We Are Warriors: Xayah and Rakan
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Birds of a feather flock together...this Charmer and Rebel are no exception. Characters belongs to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a bit of fun here. I've been planning this arc for a _while._ One of my friends asked if there was any couples here, she was getting married, so I told her there was one. She then proceeded to give me the Charmer and Rebel's Chosens. **

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the painted shutters, Fabien L'Amour's dark eyes opened blearily as two pale, creamy arms wrapped around his bare chest.

"Good morning," he purred, laying a kiss on the platinum blonde hair of his wife.

"Mmmm," she hummed, kissing his cheek, "Always a good one when I wake up to you,"

" _Now_ who is the flirt, Kristen?" he chuckled, holding her close.

Kristen rolled her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, giving a yawn.

"I hate mornings," she grumbled, "But we're going to have to get up aren't we?"

"But of course!" her husband beamed, "I'll get started on breakfast, sí?"

Kristen sat up and Fabien got out of the bed, almost jogging to the kitchen part of their trailer. She curled up under the blankets again snuggling and hoping to get at least a few more minutes of sleep…

"Ah, ah, ah! No sleeping Kristen!" Fabien chastised as he cracked an egg into a skillet, "The sun's up! You should be too!"

Kristen shot him a glare before picking up the pillow and chucking it at him, smacking him square in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he huffed, "That wasn't very nice!"

"So was you not letting me go back to sleep!" Kristen retorted, finally getting up out of her bed and opening the shutters, listening to the birds chirping as she set her head on her hands, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth…

She felt her husband's arms around her and he laid a gentle kiss on her head.

"I love you," he told her.

"I know," she replied, turning around and kissing him.

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Sounds great!"

* * *

The day always started early for the circus. Fabien and Kristen's was no exception. Fabien's family owned the circus since its infancy and as of right now, Fabien was its manager. He met Kristen, a runaway from an abusive home, when they were eight. They grew up together, were each other's best friend, and, when they turned 18, Fabien asked her to marry him. The two were skilled in multiple areas. When they weren't performing as their main show, they did their secondaries. Fabien was a magician and Kristen was a knife thrower. But what they did best?

The two were acrobats, performing high above the audience… _without_ a net. The two were immensely skilled, flying through the air like a pair of birds. Giving them the loving nickname from their coworkers: "The Lovebirds".

"Today seems like it will be a good day for practice!" Fabien beamed as he and Kristen walked into the big top.

"When do you _not_ say tha-" Kristen cut off, staring directly ahead.

Fabien frowned and followed her gaze, watching as a figure walked out of the shadows. The man's cold grey gaze landed on the couple.

"Looks like the circus is in town!" he smirked, offering his hand, "Taylor Guinn,"

"Fabien L'Amour," Fabien stated with wariness, "The circus manager. Can I help you?"

"I'd like to think I'd like to think I'm here to help you, Fabien," Taylor said, gesturing as three men seemed to melt from the shadows, "For a small fee my brothers and I, we'll provide your circus with protection,"

"I don't see why we would need protection," Fabien growled as Kristen crossed her arms in a threatening manner despite the fact she was so small.

Taylor's face soured before lightening somewhat.

"I come from circus folk myself," Taylor stated as the cronies started wandering to different parts of the bigtop, "So let me put this in terms you'd understand. You don't pay me? And you'll have to deal with a strong man,"

One of the men smashed a stack of props into splinters, drawing a hiss of breath from Kristen.

"A lion tamer,"

The second man revealed a bullwhip, cracking it around one of the lights and dragging it down, shattering it against the ground in a dazzling array of glass and sparks of light.

"And a juggler," Taylor finished as the last man picked up some of the wooden bowling pins lying around and started throwing them around at different, fragile looking equipment.

He reared back again…when a silver flash knocked the pin out of his hand. It clattered to the ground with the hilt of a throwing knife stuck fast in it.

"Good eye, love," Fabien chuckled, "You see, _Señor_ Guinn. I've grown up in the circus all my life. So, I shall put it in a way _you_ can understand. You don't leave…and you'll have to deal with a knife thrower…and a magician!"

He gave a brilliant smile as he moved swiftly, throwing down a smoke pellet and filling the room with thick, colorful smoke.

Kristen felt Fabien's hand on her.

"You know…I should buy those gumtree smoke bombs more often! Those are great!"

"At least you won't smell like rotten eggs,"

"That hurts, love,"

"You're a big boy,"

"You know what to do, _sí_?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled, kissing his cheek, "Give 'em a show they'll never forget,"

"But of course!"

He whirled off into the smoke as did she.

"Where'd he go?" Taylor demanded, coughing violently.

"You see, _Señor_ Guinn," Fabien's voice started from the smoke, "A bird is protective of it's nest…and you've gone after mine,"

There was a flash of sparks and the 'Strongman' went down as something kicked him. A whistling sound and the 'Juggler' went down, pinned by a handful of knives to the floor. The smoke whirled and the 'Lion Tamer' went down, smacking against the edge of the arena.

"Something I do not quite like," Fabien finished as the smoke cleared and he and Kristen were revealed to be up on the lower level of the acrobat's nest.

"I'd suggest you run," Kristen smirked, "The cops are on their way,"

"That's my Kristen, always the bravest and best," Fabien grinned.

Taylor glared at them as the 'Strong Man' and 'Juggler' managed to get up and they all bolted as the sirens flooded the air.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Kristen grinned as the two swung down from their perch and the police came in, taking away the 'Lion Tamer' who was _still_ laying out cold on the floor, "Good kick on him,"

"Good pin on that 'Juggler'," Fabien returned, kissing her head, "Now…let's get this place cleaned up,"

* * *

Days later, the circus opened to the public, the big top was packed with people. The show had gone without a hitch despite the fact that there were some missing props due to the incident earlier in the month. Kristen and Fabien were the last act of the show, standing up on the highest 'nest' of the highest pole of the big top.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ the Ringmaster called, _"Allow me to introduce our Lovebirds, Kristen and Fabien L'Amour!"_

Kristen and Fabien smiled, the couple waving at the cheering crowd. The lights refracting over the sequins of their costumes. Kristen's darker violet and scarlet offsetting Fabien's brilliant gold and scarlet.

"Peacock," she teased.

"You know it!" he grinned.

 _"As always, they will be performing their wonderful act_ without _the safety of a net!"_

"Because it's more fun that way! Ladies first," Fabien smiled, giving a bow as Kristen picked up the swing and stepped to the edge.

"Beauty before age, right?" she teased as she leaped off the platform and sailed through the air, high above the ground.

Fabien watched his wife's performance, smiling as she sailed back towards him, arms outstretched to catch him as he'd take a faithful leap…

A sharp twang caught his ear and Fabien looked up, blood draining from his tanned face as the cables came undone. He looked at Kristen, whose pale face was white with horror.

"Fabien!" she cried as she began to fall.

"KRISTEN!" he yelled, diving off the platform after her.

He streamlined his body, speeding up to catch his wife. He grabbed her around the waist and wrapped his body around hers.

"I've got you," he whispered as he turned his body towards the ground so she would end up less hurt…

And both hit the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

Kristen's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing white tile and hearing a faint beeping sound.

"…Fabien…?" she croaked, turning her head to the side and seeing the very edge of his curly black hair.

"You both took a nasty fall," came an unfamiliar voice.

Kristen looked up at the man before her. He was tall, blond-haired from what she could see under his fedora.

"You really should learn to use a net, especially when you tangle with the local crime lord," the man advised, "The nuts and bolts holding your swings had been taken, you two are lucky you lived as long as you did,"

"Who are you…" Kristen asked, "And Fabien…"

"He can hear and see us, but he can't move or speak," the man told her, "He broke your fall by wrapping himself around you. My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot Games, you're familiar with them, yes?"

Kristen gave a nod. She and Fabien would sometimes play with one another whenever they managed to stop between shows and needed a break.

"What you probably don't know is that the League itself is real," Andrew told her, getting a disbelieving roll of the eyes, "I know it's hard to believe. But, the fact is, you two are dying. I have a way to save you. You being Fabien's spouse, if you think this is right for both of you I'll proceed,"

He took off his fedora.

"What this will do will basically turn you into a Champion of the League. Runeterra is real, I actually am from there. You two will become what is known as a 'Chosen'. Someone who is bound at the soul level with a Champion of the League. You two have been Chosen together by a couple, they found you interesting…for humans, in her words,"

"And those would be…" Kristen deadpanned.

Andrew pulled out two feathers, one a shimmering gold with a soft, round plume, the other a sharp, dark violet feather that shimmered with a pinkish light.

"She nearly stabbed me when I asked if I could borrow it," Andrew admitted, "But you two have been Chosen by Xayah and Rakan. I honestly wasn't expecting them to have Chosens, mainly because both of them mistrust humans greatly. But, Rakan likes Fabien and Xayah was intrigued by you, Kristen. So…what do you say? Will you live as a Champion and Chosen? Or will you and Fabien die human?"

Kristen painfully turned her head to face her husband, noticing the look of love in his eyes as he looked back at her from the corner of his eyes.

"We'll do it," she said, looking at Andrew, "Just as long as we stay together,"

 **I'm actually _very_ excited for the next chapter. Personally, I _love_ Rakan. He's so much fun. Ironically, I make a better Rakan and my boyfriend makes a better Xayah...despite the fact that when they first came out I played Xayah and he played Rakan. I'm planning on getting that sweetheart skin, no one is stopping me! Speaking of sweethearts, we'll see my _own_ pair of sweethearts next chapter as they interact with these two new Chosens.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty_ then! Before I get to the actual _We Are Warriors_ story, there are two big things that are going to happen. One happens during this chapter. You'll...see what it is soon enough :) Let's just say it's something we've all pretty much saw coming but still! I figured that it would fit perfectly here.**

Chapter 2

 _"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention please! After six months of rehabilitation, the L'Amours have returned to the circus!"_ the Ringmaster called as the spotlights whirled around the big top.

There was a flicker of gold as a figure seemed to fly through the air from a swing as a violet flash seemed to join it. There was an explosion of smoke as the two blurs let go of the swing…

And when it cleared, there was the widely grinning Fabien L'Amour and Kristen who stood beside him with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hello everyone!" Fabien beamed, "Fabien _has arrived_!"

"I saw you," Kristen deadpanned, pinching her nose and trying not to dissolve into laughter, " _Everyone_ can see you,"

"GOOD!" he laughed, "I'm just a humble entertainer!"

"Uh huh, _sure_ you are,"

"I know, I'm the _best_ ," he smirked, sweeping out his hand and making the 'cape' fastened to the uniform flare out in a golden display, "I know they came to watch us fly…but…how about something…"

He whirled his hand around and a scarlet rose appeared in it. He smelled it before presenting it to Kristen.

"A little different? Eh?"

"That sounds fun," Kristen grinned, "Me first,"

"What…" Fabien blinked, "Oh _come on_!"

"Nanana! You've been insufferable lately!" she scolded, gesturing towards a board in the center of the arena.

The crowd laughed as Fabien scowled at his wife, letting the attendants tie him to the board as Kristen gave a pretty smile. A flicker of violet and pink entered her palm and that dark flash swept by, embedding itself in the wooden board.

"…I knew my parents should have given you piano lessons…" Fabien deadpanned.

"Oh c'mon, spoilsport!" Kristen grinned, "I haven't missed yet,"

"Key word being _yet_!"

Another flicker as another feather shaped dagger pierced the wood.

"Is this about me leaving the toilet seat up again?" he asked.

 _THUNK_

"Oh...my cooking?"

 _THUNK_

"Come on woman! Tell me what I did!"

"Spin him," Kristen grinned.

"What…" Fabien blinked before yelping as the board started spinning.

"This is for that bunny suit you made me wear!" Kristen smirked, four daggers entering her palms.

"But I liked the little bunny taaaaaail!" Fabien whined as he spun around and around.

" _And_ I think you need a bit of a haircut,"

The four daggers flashed out, thudding into the wood…as the spinning stopped and Fabien slipped off the board. Kristen had _perfectly_ severed the ropes without so much as scratching Fabien.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," he huffed, making the audience laugh.

"Yes. Yes I did," she returned, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a swift kiss, "Now…I think they're waiting on something _else_?"

"Ah right,"

There was a loud, hissing boom as golden smoke flooded through the area. When it cleared, the two were gone.

"Hey! Up here!" came Fabien's voice from _far_ above.

He and Kristen were perched on the top of the pole, smiling and waving.

"Watch this!" Fabien grinned.

The crowd gasped in shock as Fabien suddenly leaped off the perch, reaching out and grabbing a swing at the last second. The young man released the swing and grabbed another with his feet before swinging to the opposing pole.

"Tadaaa!" he bowed, his cape fluttering as he did.

The crowd cheered and Fabien turned to his wife.

"Coming love!" he beamed as his dark eyes flickered with a strange blue fire.

Kristen gave a playful roll of her eyes before bolting towards the edge, hurling herself off and grabbing the swing Fabien had released, dazzling in a dark display. Fabien grinned and leaped off as well, the two seeming to do a dance in the very air and leaving the crowd breathless.

Then Kristen missed the swing.

The crowd gasped as Fabien dove after her. There was a flash of blinding gold light and smoke…when it cleared, the husband and wife were _safe_ on the ground, holding each other as Fabien's cape seemingly wrapped around him and Kristen both, light still sparkling around them.

And that was when the big top erupted into thunderous applause, shaking the establishment as everyone got to their feet and the two performers bowed.

It was a good day.

* * *

"I knew they were going to lose it when you missed," Fabien chuckled.

"I didn't miss," Kristen snorted, "It was perfectly planned,"

"True," he nodded, holding her close as they walked back to their trailer, "What did you two think? Can we humans hold a candle to you?"

 _"Eh, you're ok I guess,"_ came the reply within Fabien's skull, _"For a human,"_

 _"It wasn't_ that _horrible,"_ a female voice shrugged in Kristen's head, _"Still…"_

"Well we have you two to thank," Kristen smiled, "Couldn't have pulled any of that off without you, Xayah, Rakan,"

Fabien's eyes flared blue as Rakan stretched.

"I mean, we _are_ awesome," he preened.

"I think you two are perfect for each other, Fabien…" Kristen deadpanned, "I can barely tell a difference between you,"

 _"For once I agree with a human,"_ Xayah nodded, _"Though I guess you and I aren't so different either,"_

"Not really," Kristen agreed, "Our stories are somewhat similar,"

 _"Yeah…"_

"I mean this isn't so bad!" Rakan protested, lifting up his foot and revealing the shoes, "I have shoes… _red ones_!"

Kristen's eyes flared gold and she shook her head.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Xayah deadpanned.

"Aw, you know you love me miella," Rakan smiled, kissing her head before relinquishing control to Fabien.

"I say we get some dinner," Fabien suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kristen smiled.

 _"Chocolate?"_ Rakan asked, almost excitedly.

" _Sí_ , Rakan. What is life without chocolate?"

 _"YES!"_

 _"…I just realized that Fabien has the same accent that Rakan tried…"_ Xayah blinked, _"Oh_ great _,"_

"When he starts mixing French and Spanish together… _that's_ when we run, Xayah," Kristen chuckled as they got into the trailer, "Ugh, I'm tired…that took a lot out of me…"

"Why don't you get some sleep, love?" Fabien asked, "I'll fix dinner instead of us going out,"

"Sounds good to me," Kristen nodded as she sat down in her chair and Fabien started to sing some song that Kristen barely remembered the tune for.

 _"You humans are so_ weird _,"_ Xayah muttered.

"We think the same thing about you," Kristen chuckled, closing her eyes and starting to nod off.

 _"So what made her say yes?"_ Rakan asked.

Fabien gave a chuckle as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'm thinking that Xayah might have some commitment issues," he told his Champion, "She's loyal to you, but she's afraid that the magic will die when she finally says yes,"

 _"But it didn't die for you?"_

"Rakan, the thrill and magic doesn't _end_ when you say 'I do'," Fabien explained, "It's just another way of saying it. I love Kristen even more than yesterday but not as much as I'm gonna love her tomorrow. She's the same with me. We've been head over heels ever since we laid eyes on each other,"

 _"…I wonder if that's gonna happen to us,"_ Rakan hummed.

"Don't push it hard and it will," Fabien advised as he started on dinner, "Xayah strikes me as one that if you push too hard, she'll wall you off. But, if you don't push a little, she won't give you the time of day,"

 _"Well…you're not wrong,"_

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner had been finished and the couple were happily curled up on the couch, it happened. A sharp pain made itself known in Kristen's legs and feet. The woman yanked off her socks just to watch in a mix of horror and curiosity as they changed into something more birdlike.

"Fabien?" Kristen asked, just see he was starting to change as well, his dark hair turning a light blond as scarlet, orange and gold feathers began to form.

 _"Looks like we're going for a match,"_ Xayah reasoned, _"You'll get to meet the First Chosen and some more of your,_ our, _kind,"_

Fabien wrapped his arms around her, his feathers tickling her nose.

"See you there, love," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

And they burst into sparks of gold and violet light.

* * *

Kristen opened her eyes to blue sky and forest, a cool breeze blowing through marble structures. She felt a hand around her shoulders and it took her a moment to realize it was Fabien.

"Looks like our lovebirds made it," came a warm female voice.

The husband and wife turned around to face a red-haired woman in golden armor, sword and shield in hand.

"Leona?" Fabien asked.

"Partly," came the Solari's grin, "I'm Chosen like you. My name is Cira, I'm the one who started all this actually,"

"You're the first Chosen?" Kristen asked.

Cira nodded as who Kristen recognized as Pantheon came up to the Solari and held Cira much like Fabien held Kristen herself.

"What do you want to bet they're a couple…possibly married," Fabien asked Kristen softly in a language only they knew.

"Probably not married," Kristen countered, "But…maybe close. It seems like they'd be ready to,"

"Mmm, might have to talk with him?" he suggested, watching as the two Targon Champions interacted, "I think they'd be a cute couple,"

"Matchmaker,"

"Darling, you know it!"

Since the two were a group of their own, Cira was forced be in the top lane while Arthur, Pantheon as the two found out, was jungling. Fabien and Kristen whirled and danced throughout the bottom lane and with the occasional advice from Cira, they did fine. When the match was over, Fabien waylaid Arthur, dragging him out of the base by the cloak while a slightly confused Cira turned to Kristen.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Fabien said he wanted to talk to Arthur," Kristen shrugged, "I've learned not to question when he does something random. Less of a headache,"

She turned to Cira, twirling a feather dagger over her fingers nonchalantly.

"So, how long have you and your beau known each other,"

"We met in college," Cira told her, sitting down on an outcrop of marble, "He's been with me through everything, even the incident that made me a Chosen. I don't know what I'd do without him,"

"And he hasn't asked you a certain question yet?"

"I don't think we're ready for that," Cira said, "We're both…"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Kristen told her, "And you two interacting reminds me of how me and Fabien were…and are,"

Cira's face flushed and she hid behind her long red hair.

"You _do_ love him, right?" Kristen asked.

"More than you can imagine," Cira replied, still blushing red.

"I can probably imagine fairly well," Kristen chuckled, offering her hand, "it looks like they're coming back. See, Fabien didn't hurt him,"

And she was right, Arthur and Fabien were still a little scuffed up from the match, but other than that? They were unharmed. Arthur came over to Cira and put his arms around her. Cira gave a smile and leaned her head on his chest.

* * *

 _Later_ …

"Arthur? You told me to meet you here," Cira started, pushing through the underbrush just to walk into a lovely forest glade.

On the slopes of Targon, there were few forests, but the ones that weathered the harsh mountain climate were breathtakingly beautiful. It was pre-dawn, but the starry night still illumined the small stream and the waterfall that fell into a pool that looked as if it were a piece of the sky on the ground. Silvery moon-blooms grew everywhere around the pool while fireflies blinked in the dark. It was quite beautiful, but as far as Cira knew, she was alone.

"Where could he be?" she huffed, crossing her arms as she walked forwards, "Arthur? Pantheon? Where are you?"

"Over here," came her boyfriend's voice from the other side of the pond.

Cira gave a shake of her head and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the rock.

"Is there a reason why we're up this early?" she asked.

"You like getting up early," he shrugged, "Besides, it took me forever to find this place again. I stumbled upon it when Panth and I were hunting…I thought you'd like to see it,"

"It's beautiful," Cira agreed as the sky started to lighten with the coming day, "But why did you want me to co-"

She stopped, watching as he got off the rock and held her hands in his.

"Cira, I've known you for a long, _long_ time," he told her, "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I've even taken a bullet for you,"

His eyes flashed gold.

"Leona, I have known you my whole life. When you were taken, I was beside myself…losing you was the _worst_ experience of my life. And now?" Pantheon started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slender, golden band, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger, "I _do not_ want to lose you ever again. Arthur does not want to lose Cira ever again either. We've talked to both Gwen and Janie Noble and Astra and Orion. So, from both of us…"

One of his eyes darkened to blue.

"Leona Aurelia, Cira Noble," the Artisan of War and his Chosen both spoke, "Will you do us the greatest honor we could ever have…and marry us?"

The Radiant Dawn was silent for a moment…and then she smiled as the sun broke over the horizon. She threw herself into his embrace, happily crying.

"Yes, Pantheon, Arthur," the blue and gold eyed Radiant Dawn beamed, "We will marry you,"

 **I've been planning on these two getting married for the _longest_ time. I just wanted to get the proposal right. Anyways, next is Zoe. And well, her's is special to Cira and Arthur. You'll see why.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
